Resident Evil
by Darkness Lives
Summary: This story starts off at the very first game at the mansion. Then it takes on RE 2, 3, CV and then it will carry on. So in stead of making different stories I will have the one BIG story. Romances between Brad & Lucy, Chris & Jill, Rebecca & Carlos, Clair
1. How the Horror Started

A/N: I'm back, but my other stories are gone, no fear though cause some of the stuff in my other stories will be in this one. This story starts off at the very first game at the mansion. Then it takes on RE 2, 3, CV and then it will carry on. So in stead of making different stories I will have the one BIG story. Romances between Brad & Lucy, Chris & Jill, Rebecca & Carlos, Claire & Leon. Please R/R  
  
In an umbrella lab deep under Raccoon City there is a lot of scientists running about panicking  
  
"We got to get out of here," Yelled a man  
  
There were screams and something that sounded in human could be heard. The scientists can se something in the shadows and all of a sudden the thing attacked and killed each and every one of them, the creature then made its way around the whole of the lab killing off anyone it seen.  
  
At a small house in the suburbs of Raccoon City there is a young woman sitting at a small table in the kitchen drinking black coffee and reading something on some bits of paper. The kitchen has brown wooden cupboards, and a wooden table that sits in the middle of the kitchen that matches the cupboards. The sink is near a window that looks onto a garden with beautiful flowers. The woman is wearing blue combat trousers and a light blue top with shoulder pads and a pair of black laced up boots. Next to her lies a beret with a logo on it that says S.T.A.R.S. on it as does the uniform. The woman sighs and looks at the clock *Shit I'm late * she thinks as she quickly grabs the documents she was reading and slips them into a black folder, just as she was about to step out of the door to her car  
  
Jill Valentine stumbles into the office arms full with folders and papers, and walks over to her desk and lays the paper down.  
  
"Good now that Jill has arrived we can leave. Around 11:00 last night we had sent the Bravo team in to investigate the Raccoon Forest where the murders have been taking place. In the early hours of this morning Brad Vickers who was monitoring the Bravo team had informed me that contact was lost, as a result we will be going in to rescue the Bravo team and find out what's going on. Chris Redfield Get our bullet proof vests out the lockers (Wesker Throws Chris the keys) Joseph frost go help. Barry Burton get the weapons and ammo, Brad get to the chopper and start it up Jill you come with me and Brad be at the chopper in 15 min. Dismissed." Said Wesker he team leave to do as they were asked  
  
Passing a few people We follow Jill, Wesker and Brad to the chopper with the S.T.A.R.S. logo on the bottom and on the side. Wesker and Jill get in the back while Brad starts up the chopper, Wesker turns to Jill  
  
"I do wish you'd get into work on time for once, since you have started you have been late." Said Wesker  
  
"Shouldn't you be worrying about Bravo Team instead of me being late?" said Jill  
  
"Hmmm well look who's talking, YOU were late, you should have been on time and we could have left earlier instead of waiting on you. Though I wouldn't be so hard on you about it if you would just agree to go out on a date with me" Smirked Wesker  
  
"Never" Growled Jill glaring at him At this point the rest of the team arrive, Jill glares at Wesker as the team take there seats.  
  
"Ok Brad lets go, Racoon Forest" said Wesker  
  
Jill was looking out of the window * god I hope Bravo are all right * she thought. Chris was sitting opposite of Jill he leaned over and whispered  
  
"You ok"  
  
"Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine why" Asked Jill with a smile  
  
"You looked kind of spaced out there. I'm sure everything will be fine" Said Chris holding her hand. Jill smiled and quickly moved her hand away from him  
  
"Yeah I'm sure your right" said Jill looking out the window again  
  
"Look Jill there is something I really want to tell you. I lo."  
  
"Wesker look there" Said Jill interrupting Chris and pointing to smoke  
  
"Well spotted Jill. Brad land us," said Wesker as the team got geared up. Barry was the first one to get out before he went Chris smiled and said  
  
"Don't worry we have you're back"  
  
"Sure" said Barry. Barry got out followed by Chris, Jill, Joseph and then Wesker came out after telling Brad to keep the chopper running encase they need to leave fast. Wesker walked up to his team to see what they were looking at as he approached them he saw smoke and parts of a chopper and as he got closer he saw it was a chopper and what made it worse was it had S.T.A.R.S. on a big piece of metal which meant the Bravo team was here at this thought he jogged up and Joseph said  
  
"No one is here and it's strange most of the equipment is here and Enrico wouldn't have left without guns or bullet proof vests it looks like they had engine trouble"  
  
Wesker said "Ok split up and look about for any clues about where the bravo team might have gone."  
  
Joseph was searching north of the crashed chopper and was moving grass about with his boot and he felt something hard under his foot as he started to walk he lifted his foot up to find a gun he picked it up and their was a hand it looked as though it had been ripped of Joseph screamed and suddenly a strange creature jumped out from nowhere Joseph fired and hit it but it just got back up and jumped on him and this time he fell and the dog started to rip at him eating his flesh. The others heard Joseph and ran over as fast as possible Chris tried to get a clear shot at the dog but couldn't Barry ran towards what looked like a dog and kicked it of off him and shot it with his colt python it eventually died. Jill thought* is this what happened to the Bravo Team* as she cleared her thoughts she looked into the forest to see what the others were looking at she heard a growl coming from behind her she turned and she felt Chris grab her arm and pull her a dog jumped right by her as the dog landed Barry and Wesker fired at it six more came towards them Wesker shouted "we can't win this run to the chopper now" they ran firing and Chris hoped Brad never herd the shots but Brad did hear the shots as Chris got closer he could see the fear in Brads face. Brad scrambled at the controls and the chopper jerked into the air Chris shouted  
  
"No! Don't go!"  
  
but it was no use Brad was gone and they were stranded Brad had left them. They kept on running and Chris shouted, "run for that house" they all ran towards it and Jill was the first one their she turned and gave the others cover as they ran inside.  
  
When they got into the mansion they heard a gun shot Chris said  
  
"I'll check it out"  
  
"OK Jill and I will stay in the hall encase of an emergency. Fire if you need help," replied Wesker  
  
Chris started to walk and headed out the door he was in a dining room. Before he moved on he looked around for any clues but couldn't find anything so he proceeded through the single door at the other side of the dark dining room. He slowly opened the door and their was a strange smell but he carried on through the door and turned left then he froze something was eating Kenneth from the bravo team it was ripping him apart Chris fired at the creature and it stood up and came towards him he fired some more shots into it and eventually it went down he went over to the body and searched Kenneth and found two handgun clips and then moved on back up to the dining room door. Then he went to a door across from it but it was locked so he tried the next one further up but it was locked then the last door was a double door but it was locked as well so he just went back to the main hall to Jill and Wesker but when he got their he saw they were gone. He shouted  
  
"Jill Wesker"  
  
But there was no answer so he took the stairs to the second floor and headed right and along the balcony and round one of the corners and through a door the end door. *God I hope your all right Jill * Thought Chris as his day just went from bad to worse. Once he was through the door he was in a corridor down the bottom was another door and there was blood on the wall and floor, he walked up to it and kneeled down * I hope this is not blood from any of my teammates * he thought as he shook his head and went out the door. He found himself on a balcony in the forest trees he could hear the sound of crows the sound made him shiver, he continued on round the corner of the balcony and was hurt at what he saw. It's was Forest Spear. He had known Forest since school and they had been great friends. He kneeled down next to him and saw he had been pecked to death. He saw something beside him and picked it up. It was a key for the mansion he put it in his pocket and stood up, taking one last look at forest he turned to leave, when he heard a moan from behind him. He stopped and dreaded at what he knew was behind him. He knew what had to be done, so he loaded his gun and turned to see Forest coming towards him. He aimed his Beretta and fired a few shots to his head and forest fell. * Sorry buddy, but your free from misery now* Thought Chris as he turned and headed out of the doors to the main hall. As Chris worked his way through out the mansion he came across the entire Bravo team members dead except 2. Rebecca he found in a save room and he still couldn't find the Bravo team captain Enrico. He came across Richard Aitkin who had been eaten by a huge snake and was poisoned Chris went for the serum to take the poison away but that did not help Richard much as he had bled to badly and so he died. Now Chris sits in a small room with a wooden box and a typewriter. He sighs as he looks at the crests he came across after solving loads of puzzles to get them; he had a Wind crest, Sun Crest, Moon crest and Wind Crest. * There was a back door that was locked with a panel next to it with the same shape as these crests, hmmmm I wonder * Thought Chris as he picked up his shot gun and left the room he turned the corner and went out a door he turned right and right again and went through a door, he walked by the dogs he killed earlier and went to the door. Sure enough the crests fitted. Chris smiled and went through. When he was out the door he killed some dogs and then the radio Richard gave him went of  
  
"This is Brad, can anyone hear me?"  
  
"Brad, This is Chris"  
  
"Someone answer, Bravo Team, Respond"  
  
"Brad it's Chris" He said as the radio cut of "Shit" Chris sighed and moved on up some stairs to a gate, he went through and saw a pool of water there was a path below it and ladders to get to the path to get to the other side. But it was too deep. He noticed something and walked over to a panel and saw a space for a crank, he took out his crank that he found and used it and it drained the water he walked over to the ladders and made his way down onto the platform bit and made his way across to the other ladder and climber up it to the other side. As he stood he saw small poisons snakes fall from the tree he ran until he came to a lift and headed down to be greeted by 3 dogs, he got rid of them and headed for a gate, inside were more dogs, he finished them off and ran down to a door and entered the guest house.  
  
At the lab Wesker has Jill at gunpoint moving her towards the cells.  
  
"You know, you could have made this easier on yourself and joined me. We could have anything we want. I mean why would you turn all that down for some guy like Chris Redfield who doesn't even mach up to me" Spat Wesker  
  
"Chris is more of a man than you ever will be" yelled Jill which caused Wesker to hit her and shoot her on the leg, she screamed in pain and fell to the ground, she tried to crawl away but Wesker shot her on the same spot again  
  
"Jill, Jill, Jill why do you make it so hard on yourself." Said Wesker as he dragged her into the cell, he took something out of his pocket and it was a syringe with liquid in it. He stuck it into Jill's arm Jill screamed in pain and then passed out.  
  
Chris headed down the hall in the guardhouse and went in the room straight ahead of him when he entered he saw 2 giant spiders *Awe god, I HATE Spiders* thought Chris as he aimed his shotgun and blew them to pieces he searched around the room and picked up what he needed and stuff that may be useful and then he exited and climbed over some boxes and out of the door. He headed round the corner and down to the bottom and through a door at the end he quietly walked into he room and round the corner and shot a few zombies and pushed a bookshelf. He saw ladders and made his way down them. He ran through the corridor and pushed the 3 boxes he seen into the water that was blocking his way, he ran across the boxes and saw deep water * Oh Great, I hate to think what's in it* he thought as he pulled the door open. It was rather hard cause of all the water once he was in he looked around and saw a large tank kind of thing in the centre *This must have been where the water came from* he thought as he walked round to a door which was the control room he used the key he found in one of the bathrooms and felt big waves of water. He turned to see a huge shark make its way towards him with 2 smaller sharks *Shit* he thought as he pushed the door open with all his strength and went in slamming the door behind him. He leaned against it breathing heavily  
  
"That was close" he said to himself. He walked over to a machine and pulled a leaver with drained the water. He saw a red button and pushed it. There was a click from the room next door *Well I doubt those sharks will be there now the water is drained * he thought as he opened the door with caution to see hey were gone, he sighed and went to the room next door, he went in and picked up some ammo or his guns and another key for a room in the guard house. He went back to the door he first came in and saw the sharks. He loaded his shot gun and said "Eat this asshole" as he shot all of the sharks and continued out the door  
  
Back at the cell Jill woke to find herself lying on the cell bed. She felt the pain shoot up her leg as she sat up. She felt kind of dizzy *what happened* she thought as she looked at her leg and remembered Wesker had shot her and that he was a traitor. *God I hope Chris is ok* she sighed as she stood up nearly falling but she managed to stand. She staggered over to the cell door and saw it was electronically locked. She didn't have her lockpicks so it wouldn't matter. She sighed and went and sat on the bed, hoping someone was still alive and hoping they would find her.  
  
Chris was now at the locked door he had just got the key for. He unlocked it and entered. He first walked to the door with a code panel and entered 236, which was a number he got from a snooker table, and it unlocked the door. He entered but it was full of chemicals so he came out, as he knew nothing about chemicals. *Maybe Rebecca would find this useful* he walked to the door opposite. And saw a bookshelf. After getting rid of some zombies he walked over to the bookshelf. He took out a white book and put in the red book he found in the room with the spiders and a door appeared. He went in it and dreaded it dearly. In front of him was a HUGE plant. *This must be the plant 42 that I read about* he pulled out his shotgun and started to shoot it, he kept on shooting until it drew away. He smiled thinking it was over until the tentacles came back down. They grabbed him and pulled him up and then threw him down. He hit the ground with a thud. He staggered up and shot again with his shotgun. Soon it died and he picked up a key he headed back to the main guardhouse all and bumped into Wesker.  
  
"Wesker"  
  
"Chris, so your alive"  
  
"that's what I was going to say. Where's Jill? She was with you" Chris asked Wesker turned away and smirked so Chris couldn't see him  
  
"We got separated in the main hall when we were attacked. Anyway we need to look for a way out. Go back to the other house and see what else you can find" said Wesker as he walked away. Chris looked suspiciously to where Wesker walked *he's hiding something* Chris continued on to a room with a typewriter and sat on a box as he looked through a few files he had found. The first one was The Keepers Diary  
  
May 9th 1998  
  
At night, we played Poker with Scott the guard, Alias and Steve the Researcher. Steve was really lucky, but I think he was cheating. What a scumbag!  
  
May 10th 1998 Today, a high ranking researcher asked me to take care of a new monster. It looks like a gorilla without any skin. They told me to feed them live food. When I threw in a pig, they were playing with it... tearing off the pig's legs and pulling out the guts before they actually ate it.  
  
May 11th 1998 Around 5 o'clock this morning, Scott came in and woke me up suddenly. He was wearing a protection suit that looks like a space suit. He told me to put one on as well. I heard there was an accident in the basement lab. It's no wonder, those researchers never rest, even at night.  
  
May 12th 1998 I've been wearing this annoying space suit since yesterday. My skin grows musty and feels very itchy. By way or revenge, I didn't feel those dogs today. Now I feel better.  
  
May 13th 1998 I went to the medical room because my back is all swollen and feels itchy. They put a big bandage on my back and the doctor told me I did not need to wear the space suit any more. I guess I can sleep well tonight.  
  
May 14th 1998 When I woke up this morning, I found another blister on my foot. It was annoying and I ended up dragging my foot as I went to the dog's pen. They have been quiet since morning, which is unusual. I found that some of them escaped. I'll be in real trouble if some of the higher-ups find out.  
  
May 15th 1998 Even though I didn't feel well, I decided to go see Nancy. It's my first day off in a long time but I was stopped by the guard on the way out. They say the company has ordered that no one leave the grounds. I can't even make a phone call. What kind of joke is this?!  
  
May 16th 1998 I heard a researcher who tried to escape from this mansion was shot last night. My entire body feels burning and itchy at night. When I was scratching the swelling on my arms, a lump of rotten flesh dropped off. What the hell is happening to me?  
  
May 19th 1998 Fever gone but itchy. Hungry and eat doggy food. Itchy. Tasty.  
  
*That's Sick* the next file he took out was the Plant 42 report. The plant he just killed.  
  
4 days have passed since the accident and the plant at point 42 is Growing amazingly fast. It has been affected by the T-virus differently Than other plants have been and shows unique shape in addition to its Size. Looking at the way it behaves, it is now difficult to determine What kind of plant it was originally. There are two ways in which Plant 42 gathers nutrition.  
  
The first is through its root that reaches into the basement. Immediately after the accident, a scientist went mad and broke the water tank in the basement. Now the basement is filled with water. It is easily imaginable that some chemical elements were blended in the water and promotes the incredibly fast growth of Plant 42.  
  
Another part of Plant 42 from the basement grows through the duct and hangs down like so many bulbs from the ceiling of the first floor. Many vines come out of those bulbs and they are the second resource for its nutrition. Once sensing movement, Plant 42 shoots its vines around the prey and holds it. Then it starts sucking up blood, using the suckers located at the back of its vine. It also has some intelligence.  
  
It blocks the door by twinning its vines around it especially when it captures prey or is sleeping. Several staff members have already fallen victim to this.  
  
May 21st 1998 Henry Sarton  
  
*Man am I glad it didn't kill me* Chris stood up and decided to move on back to the mansion. He made his way back to inside the mansion and was now at the door to the picture room when he heard a noise behind him. He turned to see a green like monster thing and it jumped for him with its sharp claws. If he hadn't have moved it would have taken his head clean off. He rolled and fired his trusty shotgun at the monster 3 times and it died "What the hell is that thing" he said he stood up and went into the door that led him to the stairs only to find another hunter and then to make it worse 2 more jumped down from the top balcony one jumped for him and he rolled again out of the way. Another tried to get him and he moved and it hit the first one that tried to get him. Soon the 2 monsters were fighting while Chris shot the 3rd one the two monsters heard it dieing and turned towards Chris who shot at them and killed them both  
  
he headed up the stairs and turned left straight down the corridor to the end and it the door where he got the map of the second floor. He went in and used his new key on the door in that room and it opened. He entered and saw a piano and walked over to it. He turned as he heard a noise and saw the huge snake that attacked Richard and the same snake that slithered away from him was back. He gave it everything he had until it died biting a huge hole in the floor. Once the snake was dead he jumped down the hole and down ladders. He ran by 4 of the green monsters and through a door. He shot the zombies in the kitchen and went to the elevator in the back *Hmmm, kind of dodgy to use an elevator in a place like this, but I guess I have no other choice* he thought as he got on. Once he was out he got rid of the hunters on that hall and turned left to double doors and went in. he found some magnum rounds and pushed a bookshelf to find a hidden door and he entered it. He saw a battery by the large window and he walked over to it. He could see a heliport as well from the window *I bet that's the battery for the lift down by the waterfall* he smiled and picked it up only to be covered in glass as a flock of crows busted in, he ran out the room with the battery and killed 2 zombies.  
  
There was another door in that room and he went in. he pushed a statue over a square in the floor where light was shining and it opened a passage inside was a mo disk. He picked it up and packed it away and exited back out to the elevator hall and from the elevator he then went right and out the door. He headed to a room not far from the door and went into the dining room where he first was and out into the main hall *This has got to be the safest room in the whole damn house* he thought as he went to the only locked door in the main hall. After he searched the room he headed back out and up the stairs and in a door to the balcony above the dining room he ran along by 2 hunters and out the door. He saw 3 more and killed them with ease cause they were all standing together he ran right around and through a door that was locked to a room with a statue of a bird on the wall. It had a red jewel shining in the eye. Chris moved ladders over to it and climbed up and took out the jewel. He went back out and down the stairs to the stature with the lion he put the blue jewel in earlier and he put the red jewel in and got the lab key. He picked it up and left to put the battery in, in the courtyard. On the way out he heard screaming and ran upstairs to the room he got the bounty book and saw Rebecca trying to get away from a hunter  
  
"Chris, help" she shouted as Chris killed the hunter  
  
"Rebecca, You ok?"  
  
"Yes thanks Chris"  
  
"Not a problem. We should get going. Stay safe Rebecca" Chris said as he left to put the battery in.  
  
Once he got it in and turned the water off he climbed down ladders to tunnels. After working his way through the tunnels running from boulders and killing hunters and a HUGE spider he made it to the labs  
  
In the labs he killed more zombies, solved puzzles and when he got to the projector room he looked at some slides he found  
  
1. "Umbrella Bio-Organic Weapon Official Report" 2. "MA-39 Cerberus" 3. "FI-3 Neptune" 4. "MA-121 Hunter" 5. "T-002 Tyrant" 6. (none) 7. "Bio-Weapon Research Institute. R and D Staff"  
  
In the R & D Staff Chris noticed a man *Oh shit. Wesker* Chris was now seething Wesker was the Traitor Enrico was talking about. He met Enrico in the tunnel alive and Enrico warned him about a traitor and that Umbrella was behind everything. But before he could tell Chris who it was, he was shot. Chris worked is way to the power room and then to a lift He met Rebecca whole entered the lift with him. When they came off it they saw Wesker. Wesker aimed his gun at Chris and Rebecca.  
  
"Wesker. Where's Jill?" Growled Chris  
  
"Ha, I don't know why you care so much, besides what makes you think she'd go out with you when she had me" Wesker said  
  
"Where is she?" He growled again  
  
"That's none of your business" Wesker said as he shot Rebecca 2Don't move Chris or you will join her. Now walk in that door and don't try anything funny"  
  
they walked into a room full of tubes and in one was a large monster that Chris remembered from the slides as T-002 tyrant.  
  
"Go to hell Chris. Jill will join me soon" Wesker Smirked as he let the monster out. The Tyrant turned and went for Wesker. It rose it's claws and stabbed Wesker right in the stomach killing him it then turned for Chris who started to shoot it with all he had eventually after a hard time he beat the monster and used a computer to unlock the door and headed out to see Rebecca came round the corner  
  
"looks like the bullet proof vests work fine, huh" she smiled  
  
"Rebecca! I'm glad your safe. Lets get the hell outta here"  
  
"What happened to Wesker?" She asked.  
  
"He's sleeping with the ultimate failure" Chris smirked "Come on, lets go" And they made there ay down, while Rebecca went to se the self destruct system to kill off the T-Virus before it spreads to the city Chris went to the last room where he used the mo disks to open. He went down the stairs and saw a cell, he went in and saw Jill  
  
"Jill?"  
  
"Chris!" Jill said as she ran up to him and ran into his arms soon the pain in her leg she let go of him and sat on the floor. Chris kneeled down and looked at her leg  
  
"what happened?" he said as he put a bandage that he got from Rebecca on it.  
  
"Wesker" as soon as Jill mentioned Wesker Chris saw red  
  
"Yes Wesker is now dead, by his own creation. Lets get out of here" He said as he helped her up. Together they both got to the helipad lift and Rebecca came not far behind. Some monsters arrived behind them  
  
"Chris go get Brad me and Rebecca will take care of them"  
  
"Fine, but you better make it out alive," He said taking her hand  
  
"You bet" she smiled and Chris went to leave "Uh Chris" Jill said  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You need to let go of my hand to leave" She smiled  
  
"Stop flirting, you two, we gotta go" said Rebecca Chris left and up the elevator when he got out he set a flare for Brad to land but the Tyrant wasn't allowing that. At this point Rebecca and Jill came out and they fired at it. Tyrant turned and hit Jill who was knocked out cold. Chris looked worried as he and Rebecca shot at the Tyrant. Soon brad threw down a Rocket launcher and Chris blew it to pieces. He ran and picked Jill up and they got on to the chopper to see Barry in the back who Brad found earlier. Chris laid he on a bench and Rebecca woke her and tended to her. She sat up and Chris told her what he was going to say at the beginning of the mission  
  
"I love you Jill. I tried to tell you earlier"  
  
"I love you to Chris" Said Jill as she fell asleep with her head on Chris' shoulder and holding his hand. Rebecca and Barry were also asleep. Chris smiled at Jill and held her close as they flew back home.  
  
A/N Well chap 1 done. More C/J Romance in the next chap 


	2. Romance and The Begining Of Horror

Back at the RPD Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers and Brad Vickers are in Chief Iron's office explaining everything that had happened. But of course he didn't believe them. Who would? Zombies, Viruses and Monsters only exist in stories and movies, right? Well that's what people thought, but they were soon going to realise, that is not true.  
  
"But sir! You have to believe us! Why would we lie?" Pleaded Chris to the chief.  
  
"I don't know why you would lie but I don't like it! I don't want any of you to mention this story to ANYONE" Irons said emphasising the word 'anyone' "Now, get back to the office while I figure out what to say to the press, because there is no way I'm letting you all lie to the people and what will they think about a story like that? It will give us a bad name. Dismissed!" Said Irons.  
  
"You are going to regret this" Said Chris angrily gritting his teeth. He turned and walked out with the remaining survivors, slamming the door behind him. Irons grinned when the all left.  
  
"How so Redfield?" he said to himself quietly grinning widely.  
  
The next day Chris sat at his computer in the S.T.A.R.S Office, he was writing in his diary.  
  
Chris sighed and closed his diary. He smiled a little when he felt Jill's hands gently massaging his shoulders. She must have been close to him because he could feel her breath on the back of his neck. He leaned his head back and stared up at the beautiful eyes of Jill Valentine.  
  
"Hey," Smiled Chris  
  
"Hi, thought you might like a drink," said Jill stopping her massage and reaching for the coffee she had brought up for Chris. He smiled and took it from her.  
  
"Thanks" he said sitting forward in his chair and turning so he was facing Jill. She was wearing her usual S.T.A.R.S outfit. They had been suspended for telling the people what had happened. This was there last day in the office. Barry and Becky had already left. Jill leaned back in her chair.  
  
"Well, I'm going to head home. Don't stay here to late" Said Jill standing up and giving him a kiss.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm planning on heading home soon. Why don't you wait till I have finished my coffee and then we can leave together" replied Chris giving her a kiss back. Jill nodded and sat down waiting for Chris to finish his coffee. Once he was finished they locked up and headed out holding hands. Chris noticed Jill walking in a slight limp.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"You are limping. Is your leg still giving you bother?"  
  
"Yeah but its not to bad. I'll be fine"  
  
"You sure? Cause I don't like the idea of you driving like that. You could leave your car here and I could give you a ride home"  
  
"I should be fine Chris"  
  
"Well Jill sorry but should isn't good enough. Looks leave your car and I'll drive you home. Ok?"  
  
"Fine Chris. If it makes you feel better"  
  
"It does" Said Chris as they walked over to Chris' car and drove away.  
  
When they arrived at Jill's house Chris turned to Jill only to find that she had fell asleep. He smiled and started the car back up and drove to his apartment instead. Chris shut off the engine once he got home and went round to the passenger side of the car and lifted a sleeping Jill out of the car. He locked the car up and headed into his apartment. He softly lay Jill on his bed and went and locked the front door. He sighed and took off his brown made in heaven jacket and hung it up. He switched the lights off downstairs and headed up to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He undressed and stepped into the shower, the water running down his fit body and down the drain. Once he washed he stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel round his waist. He turned and threw his clothes into the washing basket, as he turned round he bumped into Jill who had a grin on her face happy with the way Chris looked, she moved closer to him their lips just centimetres apart.  
  
"If you had came in just a little earlier you could have joined me" Said Chris. Jill kissed him lightly  
  
"There will be other times to shower with you but right now, I couldn't care as long as I have you" Replied Jill kissing him again this time more passionately, all Chris could do was return the kiss, Jill's hands ran threw his hair and down round his neck as she pulled herself closer to him, if that was possible. Chris broke the kiss and said  
  
"Come on, let's go to bed"  
  
"Gladly" Jill grinned as she dragged Chris towards his room closing the door behind them.  
  
Chris yawned as he went to sit up only to find he couldn't. He looked down to see Jill lying on his chest, only wearing her bra and pants. Her leg was over his and she had her head resting on his chest and was cuddled close to him. He smiled remembering what happened the night before. They didn't have sex as he thought would have happened, all they did was kiss and cuddle, but it was still the best night of his life. He had never felt so much love and care just threw a kiss before, but last night was full of love. Chris gently moved Jill so she was cuddling his pillow instead of him and got out of bed. He turned and smiled at her. She looked good in just bra and pants. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips and whispered, "I'm sorry Jill. I love you" and he pulled the covers over he keeping her warm. He went to his wardrobe and got changed and shaved. He then got a piece of paper and write a note for Jill. Once he finished he placed the envelope next to Jill and gave her on last kiss. "Please forgive me" with that he left the building. He had a flight to catch.  
  
In a secret lab deep underground, we see a man with a long white lab coat on. He has short blond hair. He is sitting on a chair and in front of him on a lab bench sat a case. Inside the case is small tubes filled with a purple liquid. The man lifts one of the tubes out and smiles. Suddenly 2 men dressed in black with gas masks on and guns burst into the lab. The blond man locked the case and stood up pointing a gun of his own at the two men in black.  
  
"So. you have finally come," Said the blond man.  
  
"We are here to collect the virus," Said one of the men in black.  
  
"Sorry but I won't just hand over my life's work" Replied the blond man moving slowly backwards, knocking the locked case off the table. The sudden movement and noise alarmed the 2 men in black and caused one of them to fire at the blond man. The blond man fell to the floor as the 2 men in black walked over to the case that fell.  
  
"This looks like it," said one of the men, and they left with the case. A woman suddenly ran into the room not long after.  
  
"William! What have they done to you? Hold on, I'll go get something to patch that up" Said the worried woman, as she ran back out of the lab room. Unknown to the men in black and the woman, William still had one of the tubes with the purple liquid In his hands. He put the liquid into a syringe, his hands shaking from the pain from the wounds. He filled the syringe up and stuck the needle into himself emptying all the purple liquid from the syringe. His eyes start to turn to a red colour. The woman saw what he done from the window outside the lab. She shed some tears and turned around and ran away, as she knew William was no longer her husband and she knew he would kill her. 


End file.
